User blog:Georgia3904/first steps (a MCSM blog story)
First steps (btw if you wondering this story takes place 5 years before ep 1 and is in Lukas point of view meeting.... someone.) -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ??? : “WAKE UP LUKAS!” Lukas opens his eyes to see Aiden in his room Lukas: “what is it Aiden?” Aiden: “follow me! Gill and Maya are already awake.” Lukas: “Aiden the mobs are still out.” Lukas gets out of bed and Aiden gives him his jacket Aiden: “follow me!” Aiden takes Lukas to a dark room. Lukas: “Aiden what’s the point of this?” The lights then randomly turn on Gill, Maya and Aiden: “surprise!” Lukas: “what is going on?” Gill: “it’s you birthday remember?” Lukas: “oh yeah! Your right! How could I forgot?” Aiden: “because you’re dumb.” Lukas gives him a death glare. Aiden: “it’s called a joke.” Gill: “did you think we’d forgot? Its all you talked about for a week.” Lukas: “that because I’ll be 16, my brother promised he’ll stop treating me like a 5 year old.” Maya: “how do you live with him anyways?” Lukas: “I don’t.” They all laugh Aiden: “at least we’re all 16 now.” Maya: “that’s a good thing?” Lukas: “still don’t like being the youngest here thought.” Gill: “I heard that’s a good thing.” Lukas: “look I love you guys did this but why’d you wake me up before dusk?” Aiden: “so you can see the sun come up!” Lukas: “really?” Maya: “really, really.” Aiden: “lets go to the roof!” Lukas: “Alright let’s go!” (Time skip) The four friends are on the watching the sun come up. Aiden: “I wish we did this everyday now.” Lukas smiles. Lukas looks at the forest in front of him where the mobs are burning. He see something he’s never seen before. Lukas: “did you guys see that?!” Aiden: “see what?” Lukas: “I saw another person in the forest.” Maya: “there’s no one there. Just the mobs.” Lukas: “I hope your right, they looked scarred.” Gill: “you’re just seeing things.” The four of them climb off the roof and go in front of the house they were in. Aiden: “let’s head to school now!” Maya: “we’ll be early.” Gill: “it doesn’t really matter.” The four friends starting walking to their school. On the way Lukas see three other kids, and a pig? Lukas’s mind: “crap that’s Jesse! Please don’t see her Aiden!” Aiden turned to see Jesse and her friends Lukas’s mind: “crap!” Aiden: “ha-ha! Look its loser squad.” Lukas’s mind: “Aiden why?” Jesse: “shut it Aiden!” Oliva: “don’t bother.” Gill: “you too scarred?” Oliva (triggered): “'WHAT DID YOU SAY'?” Axel: “guys…” Lukas: “Aiden please…” Aiden looks a Lukas and sighs Aiden: “I’ll stop. Let’s go guys.” Gill nods and Maya keeps walking Aiden stops and looks at Jesse’s friends Aiden then trips Jesse over and she lands in a puddle of muddy water. Aiden: “aww what happened? Tripped over your fat pig?” Gill and Maya laugh at what Aiden did. Lukas: “Aiden. I’ll race you too school!” Aiden starts running Aiden: “I’m winning already!” Maya and Gill follow Lukas, but Lukas stays be hide, he walks over to Jesse still in the puddle. Lukas puts his hand to pull Jesse up. Axel: “She doesn’t need your help, bully!” Lukas: “i-I just want to help.” Oliva: “Axel said she doesn’t need your help! What are you, deaf?” Lukas: “I just-“ Jesse: “go away!” Lukas sighs and runs into the forest Axel: “Wait! Don’t go in there its-“ Lukas did hear him and kept running Lukas then took a break from running next to a tree. Lukas: “Aiden… I’m gonna have to talk to you about this.” Lukas then heard a low growling form the trees be hide him. Lukas turned around Lukas: “hello?” cliff hangers :evil laugh: Category:Blog posts